onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Natsu
Team Natsu is an official team of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as it's strongest team. After the Grand Magic Games, the team now comprises of ten members and have recently joined Straw Hat Pirates during their eighteen month job quest, in which their infamy and heroic yet reckless actions had earned them a total bounty of 1,037,000,100 Beli. Creation of Team The idea for the creation of the team came from the Celestial Spirit Plue, which Natsu thought was a great idea. Initially, the team was formed just to destroy the Daybreak book, but seeing as how well Natsu and Happy got along with Lucy, they decided to keep the team together. Later, Gray and Erza join the team to stop Eisenwald and its guild members. In the end, after the events of Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, they all decided to remain together as an official team. Sometimes they are called the "strongest team" in Fairy Tail, seeing as how all the members are very strong and have great teamwork. However, the formation of this team has caused great fear for Master Makarov, seeing as how all the members are very strong (and very careless) in their own way, both the master and the Magic Council fear (not without good reason) that they might actually end up destroying an entire city while on quests. Idea *Plue Founders *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Happy Strength While the team comprises of only 10 members, the team is an immensely powerful group. Their captain has continuously defeated Mages who are renowned for their immense might such as Erigor of Eisenwald, S-Class Mage Gajeel of Phantom Lord, Guild Masters Zero and Hades of the Balam Alliance's Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart, and the Future Rogue Cheney from seven years into the future. They have done deeds that many think was insane and beyond comprehension like defeating an entire guild or organization (such as Eisenwald, Phantom Lord, Oración Seis and the Edolas Royal Army), assaulting the Magic Council to resuce one of their own (mostly Natsu and his stupidity), and, battled Fleet Admiral Akainu and managed to escape without any casualties to the team. In fact, after the mortal combat that occurred against Sakazuki, the World Government has labeled them as dangerous as the Straw Hat Pirates now that their actions have disrupted the balance of the Three Great Powers; the Magic Council on the other hand, know it's just in Fairy Tail's nature to cause havoc everywhere and still give them clear amnesty as long as they don't involve any collateral damage in their wake. All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect at and each member is, more or less, a formidable if not downright fearsome fighter in their own right. While all of them have amazing strength in one way or another, three of them, two of it's dragon slayer/leader, two S-Class Mages, and the ice Mage, have such astonishingly inhuman capabilities that the rest of the team, and even their own guild, have dubbed them the "Monster Quartet" (a group name similar to the four strongest members of the Straw Hat Pirates). Missions Fairy Tail Series Destroy the "Daybreak" Book Natsu and Lucy go on a mission with a 2 million Jewel reward to destroy a book. They retrieved the book, but opted not to destroy it because of the true value held within, and thus forfeited the reward. *'Status': Failure Members Natsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel|link=Natsu Dragneel Happy.png|Happy|link=Happy Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy Heartfilia|link=Lucy Heartfilia Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster|link=Gray Fullbuster Erza Scarlet.png|Erza Scarlet|link=Erza Scarlet Wendy Marvell.png|Wendy Marvell|link=Wendy Marvell Carla.png|Carla|link=Carla Romeo Conbolt.png|Romeo Conbolt|link=Romeo Conbolt Juvia Lockser.png|Juvia Lockser|link=Juvia Lockser Mirajane Strauss.png|Mirajane Strauss|link=Mirajane Strauss Relationships amongst the Team Bounties Allies Main Article: Team Natsu/Allies Miscellaneous Main Article: Team Natsu/Miscellaneous Category:Teams Category:Factions Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Straw Hat Pirates